Figure09
by Fragile Existence
Summary: When the relationship between two sisters comes to conflict over power; loyalty; and betrayal, what will become of their kingdom; loved ones; and sanity?


The breeze picked, gently catching the loose petals from the hand of a young girl and sent them flying up to the sky. Crimson eyes widened in surprise as her palm became empty and they followed the flower's graceful escape.

"Oh!" She murmured and slowly turned to the girl behind her as the petals disappeared from view.

"Seirei! My flower. It's gone."

The other girl smiled softly and her eyes began to glow with mixed emotions. She stood up to look into the other's eyes and pulled her hand from behind her back.

"Oh dear Ashi."

She unfurled her fingers, revealing another rose at full blossom.

"You need to be more careful next time onee-chan. Next time I might not have your back. Or be willing to have it anyways."

Ashi stared from the flower to her sister and back again.

"But Seirei, you said you'd always be there for me."

She took the flower gently. Seirei directed her gaze at the ground, suddenly very interested in the myriad of grass blades.

"Oh onee-chan." She sighed and the crimson eyes of her younger sister began to become moist."

"I want you to be there Seirei. I only have one sister and I can't stand to be without her."

Seirei let out a small gasp and opened her mouth to respond but let it close again when the sound of footsteps on the grass caught their attention. Both girls turned to look and saw their mother approaching. The Spirit Queen was a magnificent lady, her tall and slender form carried with elegant poise. The traditional dress of silver draped her form and the crystal tiara sat on top of a head of black waves. The Queen was flanked by two of her female advisors, each dressed in deep blue gowns. As Ashi observed the approaching ladies she noticed that their gazes were focused solely on her sister. Ashi followed their gazes to Seirei and she watched as her she curtsied at the trio her silver and blue eyes awash with respect and confusion.

"Ah Seirei, my child." The Queen placed a hand on Seirei's hair and gave it a short ruffle.

"Hello Mother."

"Are you having fun playing with Ashi my dear?" The Queen questioned nodding over to the younger sibling.

"Yes Mother. Ashi and I were playing with roses."

A smile tugged at the corners of the Queen's mouth.

"Ah roses. Such a lovely flower. So red and full of life. So full of spirit as well." She gave her daughter a playful wink at the reference to the basis of their kingdom as well as Seirei's translated name. One of the advisors stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, please now is not the time. We have important business to take care of."

The Queen sighed and straightened up.

"I understand."

Ashi blinked in confusion. What could possibly so important that involved her mother coming all the way out here. With her advisors accompanying her as well.

"The second advisor stepped towards the Queen as well.

"Your Majesty, you say Seirei-sama is the older of the two?"

The Queen nodded.

"Yes Seirei is the oldest by about three months. I'm sure you remember their unusual birth, Awai?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

The Queen motioned to the advisor who first stepped forward.

"Do you remember, Kurai?"

"Yes Meshia-sama." Kurai responded, bowing slightly. The Queen's eyes narrowed. "Both of my children were due. They were to be twins. Identical copies of each other. As every of the other spirit children have been born. It had been the same for as long as our history." She turned and faced her back to everyone and gazed up at the blue clouds.

"But my two girls were different. Seirei came into the world and she looked as she was destined to. Yet Ashi did not."

Ashi's eyes lowered at the mention of her difference.

"Yes, Ashi stayed put and they could not make her come because that would mean my death. So I stayed with child until three months later when she finally came."

The Queen's eyes began to water.

"She was different. She had disobeyed destiny and none of the elders were happy about it at all. They declared her unfit of this world. She was born with red eyes and hair with no elegant wave. She…"

The Queen broke off unwilling to speak anymore of the tragedy. Yet inside the words came to her. _She possessed the eyes of evil._

The five of them stood in silence as the breezed danced with their hair in a happy way, clearly unaware of the dark mood above them all.

Kurai cleared her throat, jarring the silence.

"Meshia-sama…"

Meshia took a deep breath and turned to face the group again taking Seirei's hand in her own as she did so.

"Seirei. You are destined to become Queen for the wonderful kingdom of Spirit. You are the chosen sister and your journey to leadership begins now."

Both of the siblings eyes widened in shock and the glanced at each other, their gazes silently voicing their bewilderment to the other.

Meshia turned and began to walk back to the palace pulling Seirei behind her and the two advisors followed mother and daughter.

"Goodbye onee-chan" Seirei called out before turning to fall fully into step with her mother.

"Goodbye Seirei." Ashi whispered tears welling up in her eyes. She bowed her head as silent tears ran down her cheeks, falling to the ground along with a rose in full bloom.


End file.
